Ein Morgen wie kein anderer
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Ein ganz normaler Morgen in Hogwarts...oder vielleicht doch nicht? ;-)
1. Default Chapter

Art der Story: Scherzhafte Kurzgeschichte

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 22.04.2005

Titel der Story: Ein morgen wie kein anderer

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle hier verwendeten Figuren gehören JKR und ich verdiene leider nichts daran. Die Story ist eine komplette Erfindung von mir und ist reichlich übertrieben, da sie in erster Linie nur dem Spaß gilt. Ich hoffe, sie findet ein wenig Anklang und würde mich natürlich über ein Feedback wie immer freuen ;-).

Disclaimer: Ein ganz normaler Morgen in Hogwarts…oder vielleicht doch nicht…?

* * *

**Ein Morgen wie kein anderer**

_Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore:_

Gut gelaunt, wie jeden Morgen, betrachtete ich die Schüler beim Frühstücken, wie sie lachten und sich gegenseitig neckten. Ich musste lächeln, denn natürlich war es damals bei uns nicht anders gewesen, wie sie die Hausaufgaben voneinander abschrieben oder sie noch schnell im letzten Moment erledigten, da sie in den Tagen zuvor einfach keine Lust dazu gehabt hatten.

Das morgendliche Frühstücksszenario war etwas, das ich mir nie entgehen ließ, denn es erinnerte mich an meine eigene Schulzeit und daran, wie schön es doch war, ein Kind zu sein.

Breit lächelnd widmete ich meinen Blick jetzt meinem Lehrerkollegium, das nicht weniger lustig anzusehen war, als die Schüler. Jeder von ihnen hatte seine Marotte und wenn man sie, wie ich, alle auswendig kannte, machte das Ganze noch mehr Spaß!

Sybille schlief, wie jeden Morgen, beim Frühstück fast ein und dem armen Professor Flitwick war es zur Aufgabe geworden darauf zu achten, dass sie nicht nach vorne kippte und mit dem Gesicht in ihren Müsli fiel. Ich glaubte, wohl eher unfreiwillig...

Heute Morgen schien Sybille sogar noch müder als sonst und als der arme Professor Flitwick einmal nicht schnell genug war, fiel meine Lehrerin für Wahrsagen doch glatt mit dem Gesicht voran in ihr Frühstücksmüsli.

Alle am Lehrertisch, die das Schauspiel bemerkt hatten, brachen in tosendes Gelächter aus, doch ich brachte sie mit einem mahnenden Blick schnell zum Schweigen, da ich nicht wollte, dass die Schüler sahen, wie ihre Lehrerin in einer Schüssel Müsli ein Nickerchen hielt, denn seltsamer Weise war diese nicht einmal durch diese Panne wach geworden. Unglaublich!

Der arme Flitwick sah ganz verzweifelt aus und nun bemühten sich alle darum, ihn zu beruhigen, was anfangs nicht so ganz klappen wollte, doch dann einigte man sich darauf, Sybilles Kopf mit einem Schwebezauber aus der Schüssel zu holen, sie mittels Magie zu trocken und so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Also so etwas hatten wir auch noch nicht erlebt!

Sarah aß wie jeden Morgen ihr heiß geliebtes Frühstücksei, das immer exakt die richtige Härte haben musste, und Minerva hatte sich mal wieder, in alter Gewohnheit, mit Severus in der Wolle. Ich hatte schon aufgehört zu fragen, worüber sie sich immer stritten, denn keiner von ihnen gab einem genauere Auskünfte über ihre „Meinungsverschiedenheiten". Nachfragen war demnach also reine Zeitverschwendung!

Ich beobachtete die beiden weiter und konnte mir ein „Ihr solltet euch Beide mal hören!" nicht verkneifen. Beide wandten mir ihre Gesichter zu und in ihren Augen konnte ich deutlich Freude erkenne. Ja, selbst in den sonst so kalten Augen des Meisters der Zaubertränke glitzerte eine gewisse Freude. Minerva meinte gespielt ärgerlich: „Dein Lehrer für Zaubertränke will einfach nicht einsehen, dass Verwandlung viel nützlicher ist als sein langweiliges Mischen von Zaubertränken!"

Darum ging es also... mal wieder. Das alte, beliebte Streitthema der beiden Lehrer. Ich seufzte. „Euch Beiden ist wirklich nicht zu helfen. Müsst ihr euch denn immer streiten?" Ich erwartete eigentlich keine Antwort, doch zu meinem Erstaunen meinte Severus: „Wenn SIE nicht einsehen will, dass Verwandlung die reinste Zeitverschwendung ist, dann ja!"

Oh man, es war einfach hoffnungslos... „Verwandlung ist WAAASSS...? Na warte, das kriegst du zurück...!" Ich wollte mich gerade erheben, um Minerva und Severus auseinander zu bekommen, als Minerva auch schon die Schüssel mit Rührei genommen und sie Severus über den Kopf geschüttet hatte...

Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Das hatte sie doch nicht wirklich getan...? Ich blickte schnell zu Remus, der, genau wie alle anderen in der Halle, völlig verdutzt Severus und Minerva ansah. Alle Gespräche im Raum waren mit einem Schlag verstummt. „Was zum...?" Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Severus, anders als erwartet, nahm sich die nächste Schüssel mit Schinken und kippte diese über Minervas Gesicht aus. Häh? Was war heute Morgen nur mit den Beiden los? Minerva schüttete dem Meister der Zaubertränke eine Schüssel mit Rührei über den Kopf und Severus erwiderte dies mit einer Schüssel Schinken? Keine wütende Reaktion seinerseits und kein Ausrasten? Also irgendetwas hatte ich eindeutig verpasst, so viel stand fest!

„Die Zwei haben in der Nacht wohl eins auf den Kopf bekommen", flüsterte mir Remus zu, „die haben sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle!" An seinem breiten Grinsen konnte ich erkennen, dass er den letzten Teil seines Satzes nicht wirklich so gemeint hatte. Typisch. Dennoch konnte ich mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als Minerva, die Haare und ihren Umhang voller Schinken, zu einem gekochten Ei griff und es Severus auf den Kopf schlug. Das versprach spaßig zu werden...

Einen kurzen Moment blickte Severus nachdenklich in die Runde. Er überlegte wahrscheinlich, ob er einen Gegenangriff starten sollte, da sein Image an diesem Morgen wahrscheinlich einen großen Schlag verpasst bekommen hatte. Er zögerte nur noch kurz - und packte sich ein Marmeladenglas...

Dann brach am Lehrertisch die Hölle aus...

Ich konnte mich vor Anfeuerungsrufen meiner Lehrer kaum retten, doch auch ich selbst musterte das Schauspiel vor mir interessiert und belustigt. „Ich setze zehn Galeonen auf Minerva", kam es mir von Professor Flitwick entgegen. „Ich gehe mit. Ich setze das Doppelte auf Severus", brüllte von der anderen Seite Madame Pomfrey. Unterstützt wurden Severus und Minerva, die mittlerweile nach allem griffen, was sie in die Hände bekamen, nicht nur von ihren Kollegen, sondern auch von den Schülern lautstark.

Zwar war die Mehrheit der Schüler für Minerva, doch den Slytherins gelang es dennoch, ihren geliebten Hauslehrer lautstark anzufeuern. In Severus' Augen stand die Freude so deutlich wie noch nie und auch Minerva schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren...

Wir anderen Lehrer hatten uns in der Zwischenzeit unter den Tisch gerettet, denn sowohl Severus als auch Minerva dachten nicht daran, vor uns halt zu machen. Wenn wir ihnen im Wege standen, wurden eben auch wir bombardiert. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen! So einen amüsanten Morgen hatte ich in meiner ganzen Laufbahn als Schulleiter noch nicht erlebt und das Beste war:

Severus war mit an der Front. Ich hatte noch nie gesehen, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke sich so hatte gehen lassen, wie er es nenne würde, doch ich würde sagen, er hatte dem Spaß und der Freude noch nie erlaubt, ihn so in Beschlag zu nehmen. Einfach herrlich!

„Oh man, so ein Frühstück hatten wir noch nie! Sieh dir nur Severus und Minerva an, wie die aussehen...Ich lach mich gleich schlapp!", meinte Remus zu mir, der unter dem Tisch bis zu mir gekrabbelt war und in seinem Gesicht konnte ich deutlich die Freude sehen. „Glaubst du, sie lassen uns mitmachen? Also ich hätte nichts gegen eine kleine Essensschlacht..." Er grinste mich breit an und ich meinte belustigt: „Also Remus, wirklich. Du bist Lehrer an dieser Schule." Ich blickte ihn gespielt böse an, doch im nächsten Augenblick musste ich mich schon vor einem tief fliegenden Stück Kuchen ducken, das genau auf mich zugeflogen kam. Ich schaffte es gerade noch, meinen Kopf herunter zu nehmen, doch Remus, der hinter mir gehockt hatte, hatte weniger Glück. Das Stück traf ihn genau ins Gesicht und allgemeines Gelächter war die Folge, in das auch ich mit einstimmte.

Einen kurzen Moment schaute Remus mich mit kuchenverschmiertem Gesicht an, doch dann grinste er breit, langte nach oben auf den Tisch und hatte eine Scheibe Marmeladentoast in der Hand. Ich ahnte Böses. Mit einem lauten Brüllen, das aber mehr wie ein Lachen klang, stürzte er sich in die Schlacht von Severus und Minerva, die beide kaum noch unter ihrer Schicht aus Essen zu erkennen waren. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden kam er, voll mit Rührei und anderen Dingen, zurück zu mir unter den Tisch gekrochen. „Es sieht schlecht aus", verkündete er mir schnaufend, „Severus und Minerva sind bis zu den Haustischen vorgedrungen, da ihnen hier das Essen ausgegangen ist. Sie benutzen nun einfache Schwebezauber, um ihren Gegenüber zu attackieren. Die Schüler haben sich an die Wände und Türen zurückgezogen."

„Na dann wollen wir hoffen, dass ihnen auch dort bald die Munition ausgeht", erwiderte ich lächelnd...

_Kurze Zeit später..._

Langsam wagte ich einen kurzem Blick unter unserem schützenden Tisch hervor und was ich sah, ließ mich einen lauten Lachanfall bekommen. Severus und Minerva hatten sich hinter ihren jeweiligen Haustischen in Deckung gebracht und schleuderten ihrem Gegenüber mit einfachen Schwebezaubern alles entgegen, was in ihrer Nähe war.

Die Slytherins und Gryffindors schienen es als ihre Pflicht zu sehen, ihre beiden Hauslehrern im Kampf zu unterstützen und hatten sich zusammen mit ihnen hinter die Tische begeben. Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws schienen ganz klar für Minerva Partei ergriffen zu haben, doch zu meinem Erstaunen waren auch einige von ihnen auf Severus' Seite.

Schnell zog ich mich zu meinen Lehrern unter den Tisch zurück. Ich wollte nicht so enden wie Remus, der mittlerweile von allen aufgezogen wurde. „Und was machen wir jetzt? Es kann noch ewig dauern, bis den Streithähnen das Essen ausgeht, denn das Frühstück hatte gerade erst begonnen!" meinte Professor Sprout, während sie Remus half, die Reste eines Cremetortenstückes aus den Haaren zu bekommen. „Also ich finde es einfach wunderbar", meldete sich Sinistra zum ersten Mal und kaute dabei genüsslich vor sich hin, „das ist mal was anderes!"

Ravenclaws! Typisch. Ich wolle gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ich innehielt. Irgendetwas fehlte und ich wusste auch direkt, was es war: Die Rufe und Schreie der beiden Seiten.

Ich blickte die Anderen fragend an, doch sie konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken. Was war los? War einer der Schüler zu Schaden gekommen? Oder sogar Minerva oder Severus?

Langsam wagte ich mich mit den Anderen unter dem Tisch hervor, denn wir wollten alle wissen, was los war. Severus und Minerva standen immer noch hinter ihren jeweiligen Haustischen und auch die Schüler standen noch immer auf ihrer jeweiligen Seite. Warum hatte das Ganze also so ein unerwartetes Ende genommen? Die Erklärung folgte auf der Stelle...

Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, stand an dem großen Eingangsportal und in seinem Blick war deutlich Unglauben und Verwirrung zu lesen. Kein Wunder, denn wie mochte ihm das ganze Szenario hier drinnen vorkommen: Minerva und Severus, die beiden sonst so ernsten Lehrer, mit erhobenen Zauberstäben, kaum noch zu erkennen unter der Schicht mit Essen, die die Beiden bedeckte, und die ganze Halle in einem Zustand, als wäre ein Tornado durch sie hindurch gefegt.

Ich schmunzelte. Filch öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch schloss er ihn gleich wieder und wirkte dabei wie ein Fisch an Land, der unbedingt zurück ins Wasser musste.

Mrs. Norris, seine treue Katze, war derweilen auch in die Große Halle geschlendert und musterte das Schauspiel ebenso verwundert wie ihr Herrchen.

Severus und Minerva hingegen blickten mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen zu Mr. Filch, der mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. „Ich glaube, Argus wird gleich eine große Überraschung erleben", flüsterte mir Remus zu und ich konnte wieder die Freude in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen.

Kaum hatte er seinen Satz zu Ende gesprochen, da zwinkerten Severus und Minerva sich zu und beide Parteien gingen auf einmal auf den Hausmeister und seine Katze los. Mr. Filch, der verständlicher Weise mit allem, nur nicht damit gerechnet hatte, stand nun voll im Kreuzfeuer und auch Mrs. Norris wurde nicht verschont. Beide versuchten sich so schnell wie möglich aus der Großen Halle zu retten, doch natürlich gelang ihnen das nicht ganz so schnell wie erhofft und als die Beiden die große Tür erreicht hatten, waren auch sie von oben bis unten mit Essen bedeckt.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken eilte der Hausmeister mit seiner Katze aus der Großen Halle und schon wieder brach allgemeines Gelächter aus, in das selbst die Lehrer mit einstimmten.

Den Schülern schien es eine riesengroße Freude gemacht zu haben, ihren Hausmeister mal so richtig ins Kreuzfeuer zu nehmen... Armer Mr. Filch. Ich musste mich noch heute bei ihm entschuldigen, denn Hausmeister, die bereit waren sich um so ein großes Schloss zu kümmern, waren unheimlich schwer zu bekommen. Doch alles hatte seine Zeit...

Ich blickte wieder zu unseren beiden Streithähnen und bemerkte, dass sie nicht wieder mit ihrer Schlacht angefangen hatten. Sie standen sich einfach nur gegenüber und musterten sich amüsiert.

Was hatten die Beiden jetzt schon wieder vor? Entgegen meinen Erwartungen machten sie nicht dort weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten, sondern gingen langsam aufeinander zu, wobei die Schüler hinter ihnen schon wieder dabei waren, nach dem nächsten essbaren Gegenstand zu greifen, der in ihrer Nähe war.

Ungefähr in der Mitte der Halle kamen die beiden Hauslehrer zusammen und Minerva sprach als Erste: „Eine gute Schlacht! Ihr habt euch tapfer geschlagen!" Severus erwiderte ihr Kompliment mit einem Nicken und antwortete: „Danke. Ihr wart auch nicht schlecht!" Wieder grinsten die Beiden sich an. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Nachdenkens streckten sie ihre Hände aus und schüttelten die des Anderen kurz. Ich glaube, die Schlacht war für heute beendet...

Die Schüler blickten ein klein wenig traurig drein und auch das Kollegium schien ein wenig enttäuscht. Remus rief Minerva und Severus zu: „Hey ihr Beiden... war es das schon? Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach Schluss machen! Wir verlangen einen Seitenwechsel!" Remus grinste in die Runde und seine Kollegen sahen sich lächelnd an. Sie verlangten doch nicht wirklich einen Seitenwechsel, oder doch?

Der Meister der Zaubertränke und die Lehrerin für Verwandlung sahen sich hämisch grinsend an, hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und ließen gleich Beide jeder eine große Schüssel Griesbrei auf Remus zu schweben, der Böses ahnend schrie: „Nein, DAS werdet ihr nicht tun! Das würdet ihr euch nicht wagen..." Bevor er seinen Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte oder sich auch nur in Sicherheit bringen konnte waren die beiden Schüsseln über seinem Kopf angelangt und auf einen Wink von Severus und Minerva hin ergoss sich ihr Inhalt auf seinen Kopf.

Lautes Gelächter war mal wieder die Folge und manche Schüler bekamen sich vor Lachen nicht mehr gehalten und kippten seitlich zu Boden, wo sie weiter lachten. Das war nun doch zu viel für einen Morgen gewesen. Auch Remus stimmte mit ein in das laute Lachen, auch wenn er unter einer Schicht aus Brei war. Es war einfach ein herrlicher Morgen.

„Nun hast du deinen Seitentausch, Remus", presste Severus bei seinem Lachen hindurch, „schließlich müssen wir uns ja auch noch etwas für Morgen aufheben...!"

Alles in der Halle verstummte schlagartig und starrte Minerva und Severus an. Hatte ich richtig gehört? Morgen sollte es weitergehen? Nein, völlig unmöglich, ich musste mich wohl verhört haben! Fast Hilfe suchend wand ich mich an Minerva, doch auch in ihrem Blick las ich eine Entschlossenheit, die mir Angst machten. Meine schöne Große Halle... sie sollte morgen wahrhaftig noch einmal so aussehen... Die armen Hauselfen!

Severus und Minerva nickten sich noch einmal kurz zu, bevor sie sich voneinander abwandten, in ruhigem Tempo die Halle verließen und uns alleine in einem großen Haufen Chaos zurückließen, den _sie_ verursacht hatten. Ich blickte mich zu meinen Lehrern um, die ebenfalls ein klein wenig geschockt aussahen, doch in ihren Gesichtern konnte ich die Freude nicht übersehen. Ihnen hatte das Ganze wohl sehr gefallen. Zugegeben, mir auch, doch morgen das Ganze noch einmal?

Mir graute es schon vor dem morgigen Frühstück...

* * *

So, dass war dann wieder eine Humorstory von mir. Sie war ein Geschenk für eine gute Freundin und ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch genau so gut wie ihr...um Reviews bitte ich euch wie immer gaaaaaaaanz lieb... 


	2. Erklärung

Salve ihr Lieben!

Da mich nun schon einige von euch gefragt haben, ob Severus und Minerva in der Kurzgeschichte "Ein Morgen wie kein anderer" Gründe haben, ihre Schlacht auszuführen und es wahrscheinlich (bisher war eigentlich keine geplant ;-) ) keine Fortsetzung gibt, wollte ich hier nur kurz anmerken, dass es eigentlich keine tiefgründigen Gründe für ihren Streit der etwas besonderen Art gibt.

Ich habe die Beiden so dargestellt, dass sie sich immer in den Haaren liegen bezüglich ihrer beiden Häuser und, wie es vielleicht auch in der Geschichte rüber kommt (sollte es jedenfalls _ggg_), es bei den Beiden schon zur Tradition geworden ist, sich gegenseitig ein wenig zu necken und...sagen wir: den anderen schlecht zu machen _lächelt_.

Sowohl Severus als auch Minerva haben ihren Spaß daran. Sie können nicht miteinander, aber irgendwie auch nicht ohne einander, denke ich.

In dem Sinne noch ein riesiges Dankeschön an euch alle, die ihr mir so lieb gereviewt habt und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht gibt es ja irgendwann mal so etwas wie einen Epilog zu der Geschichte, sicher bin ich mir da aber noch nicht. Ich wüsste nicht, was es da noch mehr zu schreiben gibt...?

Sollte mir noch etwas einfallen, lasse ich es euch natürlich wissen, doch so lange müsst ihr euch halt leider mit meinen anderen Geschichten hinwegtrösten..._knuddelt alle ganz lieb_

Für Ideen von eurer Seite bin ich natürlich stets offen ;-).

GadRdF

Josephine Dracul(ea)


End file.
